A gas turbine combustor is exposed to a high-temperature harsh environment. Thus, it has been known to use, as a component of the gas turbine combustor, a cylindrical member in which a plurality of passages for feeding a cooling medium is formed.
For instance, described in Patent Document 1 is a combustor basket of a gas turbine combustor. In the combustor basket of the gas turbine combustor, a plurality of air flow grooves where air flows as a cooling medium is formed.
A combustor basket of a gas turbine combustor is typically formed by curving a panel member having therein channels where a cooling medium flows, abutting ends of the curved panel member, and welding them together into a cylindrical shape.
For instance, in Patent Document 2, it is described that a panel member having a plurality of fins on its surface is joined to another panel member to form a panel member with spaces between adjacent fins which serve as channels for a cooling medium, and then this panel member is curved by cold press forming.
Further, in Patent Document 3, it is described that when making a combustor basket composed of a plurality of combustor basket rings and a wave-like panel ring which is welded between adjacent combustor basket rings, the combustor basket rings and the wave-like panel rings are formed into a pair of semi cylindrical objects and this pair of semi cylindrical objects is welded together along a welding line.